


나쁜 짓

by chickened



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, Masturbation, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickened/pseuds/chickened
Summary: I'm sorryhope you liked it tho





	

 

Johnny is lying in his bed, it's completely dark in the room.  
Jaehyun isn't here tonight, having gone over to Winwin's room so they can play games together.

Johnny turns to his other side, not the first time in the last few minutes. He just can't seem to find the peace to sleep, his thoughts keeping him up.  
He tried to stop them but the thoughts keep coming back, making him frown.  
On the other hand he feels a strange good feeling, but anytime it goes in that direction he stops himself. This isn't good, you shouldn't feel good.  
Turning to his other side once again he sighs.

He reaches down, pressing down on himself in his pants. He's slowly getting aroused and that shouldn't be.  
But he also can't really hold back, the hand he rested there going to stroke over his growing bulge.  
He turns onto his back, still touching himself over his clothes. He bites his lip, still contemplating what to do.  
Hesitantly he undoes his pajama pants, sliding his hand in them.  
He pushes his boxers out of the way too, taking his member and pumping it slowly.

He's still thinking about it, he definitely should not be thinking of that person in this way. He also doesn't want to, what does this make him?  
The person is Mark, he's like a little brother to Johnny, so how could he?  
Johnny would never even think of touching him in real life, but for some reason the thought of it makes him feel excited.  
He keeps stroking himself, he feels way too turned on right now.

He's trying to push it away again, but he's still not successful with it.  
Because when he thinks about him to ignore it he just thinks about it more after all.  
But okay.  
It's not real, it's just thoughts.  
It won't hurt anyone if he does this right now..

This is so bad.  
Just so so bad.  
But his touch feels too good after the long promotions to just stop now.  
Closing his eyes he tries to think of something nice.

His mind just doesn't let him think of anything else, it's letting him imagine the other touching him.  
With his soft hands that sometimes hold onto him.  
And how his voice would softly call his name..  
Mark still looks cute in his head even though he's stroking his dick.  
Johnny turns his head on the pillow, letting out a quiet moan.

He actually should stop with this.  
Mark is too innocent to be doing something like this to him.  
But on the other hand he's not a child anymore..  
It's not like he has never done something like this himself, right? He's a teenager after all..  
Johnny also thinks that the circumstance is a huge difference though.  
But what if it isn't? Maybe Mark has thought about something like Johnny does too..  
Okay that's insane, he would never.

But what if he did? The thought makes his cock stir in his hand.  
He strokes himself faster now, a little gasp leaving his mouth.

His thoughts wander off again shortly after though, he thinks of the others cute little lips.  
God, he's so fucked.  
He wonders how they would look around his dick, Mark kneeling on the bed infront of him to take him in his mouth.

Thumbing at the slit he imagines Mark's tongue on him, unsure.  
Johnny bites his lips, stopping himself from moaning out loud.  
Even though no one's in the room he should probably keep quiet at night.  
Laying his other hand on his mouth he keeps stroking himself then.  
He's way more tense now, his body pressing into the bed as he starts lifting his hips with it, thrusting up into his hand.

Suddenly his phone starts vibrating to his left. Which he can ignore normally, but it did multiple times, indicating that someone is calling him.  
"Fuck.."  
He stops his movement when it doesn't quit, taking his phone to accept the call.

"H-hello?" He speaks, voice hurried.  
"Heey, what's up?" It's Mark, speaking in a hushed voice.  
And Johnny feels mortified instantly.  
"Why're you calling?" Johnny asks, trying to keep his breathing down to seem normal.  
"Oh, i can't sleep.. did I wake you?"  
"N-no, I was awake."  
He realises he's still hard in his hand, but instead of letting go he carefully strokes himself again.  
"I wanted to come over, but my bed's too comfortable," he laughs.  
'Thank god' is all Johnny can think.  
"Typical, Mark." He jokes back, sounding a little breathless.

His brain tells him it's a horrible idea but he keeps going with what he was doing, going faster again.  
Biting his lip to hold himself back, he keeps listening to Mark, not realising he asked him a question.  
"-, okay?.. Johnny?"  
"W-what?"  
"I guess you're tired." Mark laughs again.  
"Sorry hyungie, hope you sleep well."  
"You too, Mark."  
"Okay, bye! I love you." He hangs up on him, Johnny immediately putting the phone down.

Shortly after he comes, letting out a low moan with it.  
He doesn't know what to do with himself now, he's completely done.  
He closes his eyes again, heavy breathing filling the quiet room.  
He really just did that, oh god,  he should jump out the next window.

Mark was so cute when he talked to him and he's just a pervert.  
He turns to his side, wiping his hand off with some tissue.  
He has to smile again when he thinks about the other.  
And then he realises the 'I love you'.  
God, that's not okay.  
Not okay.  
He needs to get himself together now, definitely.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry  
>  _hope you liked it tho_


End file.
